<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>掉落的小鳥 by AKIRA0116</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983052">掉落的小鳥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116'>AKIRA0116</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PTT大B版2月活動<br/>他們的第一次_ABO的第一次</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>何洛維/嚴靜</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>掉落的小鳥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【發情】</p><p>「嚴律師！那邊的防火門已經不行了！別過來！」</p><p>正在另一邊找逃生出路的嚴靜聽到同事的呼喊，心裏暗呼不妙。他沒想過火勢會蔓延得這麼快，本來只是一個剛冒起的小火頭，剛好碰上乾燥天氣，竟變得一發不可收拾。</p><p>「Linda！我們先會合再找別的路！」那側的聲音戛然而止，嚴靜擔心對方的安危想要上前察看，卻被突然掉落的瓦礫擋住去路。「該死的！」如今之計他只好後退，嘗試能否在下一個轉角處找到生機。</p><p>「呯！」才轉身踏出一步，嚴靜感覺一股熱能自身體右側洶湧而來，在一聲巨響下他短暫失去了聽覺，眼前的景色亦有了一百八十度的轉變。</p><p>他因突如其來的爆破衝擊，被拋到大樓外了。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>「喂！醒醒！先生！你沒事吧！」</p><p>嚴靜嗅到一股燒焦的味道，身體被什麼人輕輕搖晃著，他勉強睜開承受強烈疼痛的雙眼，看到穿著防護服的身影在眼前晃來晃去。</p><p>在面罩的包覆下他看不清來者的樣子，但未被覆蓋的淺灰色眼睛透出擔憂和驚慌。</p><p>嚴靜正想回應他的話，胸口卻湧上比爆炸更劇烈的熱流，還來不及細想，急速攪動的胃就讓他整個人抽搐起來，連同貫穿全身的，比火焰更令人恐懼的灼熱將他狠狠地壓制在地上。</p><p>他發情了。</p><p>．　．　．　．　．　．　．</p><p>【抑制劑】</p><p>「他最近已經穩定很多了，應該不用再用抑制劑了吧！」嚴靜被一陣爭執聲吵醒，他看見何洛維正站在床邊與醫生理論，桌上還放著他熟悉的針劑。</p><p>自步出社會以來，他就一直有在使用抑制劑。</p><p>Alpha性別的律師被視為稱霸這個界別的王者，無關口才專業，若是對上另外兩種性別的對手，在踏進法庭那一刻，僅僅是憑藉性別本能基本上就能壓制對方。</p><p>嚴靜討厭這種所謂本能，也討厭這種行業內的黑幕。因此他一直以抑制劑來穩定費洛蒙水平，他單身、獨居，除了同事和行業內的交際外，他很少擴闊自己的交友圈，與他人交往也是抱持住點到即止的信條。</p><p>然而，那一次火災的混亂、無助、傷痛，竟讓他在陌生人前坦露最不堪的一面。</p><p>自他獲救以來，何洛維每天都會來看他。</p><p>本來只是一份在危難現場相遇的救人者和被救者的關係，但何洛維不請自來的細心和耐性，為他因費洛蒙不穩而更顯艱苦的治療過程帶來支持。不知是從什麼時候開始，那雙攝人的灰色明眸好像一直注視著他，從沒離開過。</p><p>看著床邊的人因爭吵而面紅耳赤，嚴靜伸手拉了拉何洛維的襯衫下擺。</p><p>方才的神色變得無影無踪，何洛維察覺到他醒了，立馬鬆下緊繃的身體，撫上他的指節。</p><p>嚴靜輕輕搖頭。</p><p>「不用怕，沒事的。」</p><p>．　．　．　．　．　．　．</p><p>【聞到味道】</p><p>嚴靜是何洛維認識的Alpha中味道最淡的，如果不是與醫生親自確認過，何洛維大概會誤以為他是個Beta。也不知道是原本就這麼淡，還是因為日積月累的抑制劑而有所影響。</p><p>「阿靜，你抬一抬右手，我要擦藥囉。」</p><p>出院後，儘管誰也沒有言明，但像是互有共識一樣，嚴靜搬進了何洛維家。「反正我租的房子裏也沒有什麼特別重要的東西。」嚴靜租的小套房就在事務所同一幢大樓內，在火災中受到波及，燒了個一乾二淨。</p><p>「都塗好了。」嚴靜把上衣穿上，正在癒合的傷口癢癢的，和他此刻的心情一樣。</p><p>不安又期待。</p><p>「那……來做練習吧。」何洛維的體溫貼上來，嚴靜順著他的動作轉過身，面對何洛維跨坐在他的大腿上。作為一個成年Alpha，嚴靜的身材不算瘦弱，但對比消防員的健碩，兩人在體格上還是差了不少。</p><p>何洛維讓嚴靜把頭靠在他的肩膀上，一隻手輕輕環抱在嚴靜腰上，另一隻手下探到對方下腹部一下一下揉著。嚴靜閉上眼睛，嘗試讓自己的費洛蒙逐步釋放出來。</p><p>起初只是出現了一絲淡淡的味道，後來嚐仔細了，是尚未完全舒散開來的麥穗，單憑冷水的洗禮，漸漸化出沉實而清澈的味道來。到最後，像是小鳥為了報恩而每天啣來麥穗，在心裏扎了根，發了芽一樣，成為這個空間染上的堅定而唯一的氣味。</p><p>嚴靜睜開眼，他的上身早已濕透，長時間呈緊繃狀態令他有點頭暈，麥茶氣味沾染整個空間的同時，他的下身亦順隨本能挺立。</p><p>抱著他的何洛維氣息有些許不穩，但也只是出現在一秒間的事情，他很快調整過來，拍拍嚴靜的頭。</p><p>「做得好，阿靜。」</p><p>．　．　．　．　．　．　．</p><p>【標記】</p><p>答應搬到何洛維家的原因，除了兩人都心照不宣的那些以外，還有醫生提出的在照顧上的考量。</p><p>由於長期依賴抑制劑亦缺乏性伴侶，嚴靜自成年以來甚少因Omega影響而發情，如果日後要逐步停用抑制劑，他必須學會如何倚靠自身力量控制正常情況及發情狀態下散發出的費洛蒙。</p><p>為免發生不必要的意外，同樣是Alpha的何洛維可以說是同居的最適合人選，既免去嚴靜失控標記他人的危險，亦可以在他身體出現異樣的時候得到第一時間處理。</p><p>然而在性事上，本能還是一樣令人難以抗拒的東西。</p><p>「你的東西，好粗，好熱。」在一股麥香的環繞下，多了一絲一縷更霸道些的泥土味道。</p><p>「但是為什麼是蘑菇啊，好有趣。」兩手交疊，共同圈著抵在一起的性器，嚴靜呢喃一樣的調侃讓何洛維心頭一驚，下身止不住的顫動，吐出透明的黏液。</p><p>他們四目交接，一同加快律動的速度。</p><p>「阿靜，你要咬嗎？」「嗯？哼……要……」</p><p>浴室中還沒完全散去的水氣模糊了嚴靜的視線，但他還是準確捕捉到何洛維為他露出來的後頸位置。</p><p>只為他一人。</p><p>嚴靜磨蹭著滿是汗水的頸脖，等待下身快要迸發的一瞬，張口咬下去。何洛維渾身一緊，貼著他的耳眫低吼出聲。</p><p>嚴靜的心裏說不上來的滿足，他鬆開手，與尚在低喘的何洛維耳鬢廝磨，然後在對方的嘴角印上一吻。</p><p>洛維，謝謝你。</p><p>．　．　．　．　．　．　．</p><p>【築巢】</p><p>「何洛維，你這是在做什麼？」</p><p>嚴靜看著身旁不斷堆疊起的衣物，感到哭笑不得。</p><p>何洛維鑽進被窩，在他身邊像土撥鼠一樣冒出來，還不忘疊好因為他的動作而弄倒的毛衣堆。</p><p>天氣開始轉冷，嚴靜剛來的時候只買了夏天的衣服，想說看看何洛維有什麼舊衣服合身先湊合著穿，等過些日子事務所不那麼忙再去買。</p><p>結果這天他一醒來就發現自己被成堆成堆的衣服圍著，菇菌的香味令他不合時宜的感到有點餓，直到何洛維鑽到他身旁，用剛被雨水洗刷般清新的泥土味道包裹著他，他才明白對方的用意。</p><p>「我又不是Omega。再說就算我是Omega，哪有Alpha會幫忙築巢啦？」他一邊抱怨，一邊笑得燦爛。</p><p>「我想親手為你做一個家嘛。」何洛維也笑了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>